


The Conjoined Triangles of Distress

by william_m_buttlicker



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_m_buttlicker/pseuds/william_m_buttlicker
Summary: Whatever could they be talking about!?





	The Conjoined Triangles of Distress

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting with my friend while she was studying so we could take the train home together and decided to start writing a new thing. I got distracted chatting to some other people and then my friend was done but I know where this is going and I don't want to forget about it so I am posting it here!
> 
> (Also _Processing_ will be updating soon! I just got really busy! This is just a snippet to prove I haven't neglected my fanfiction writing endeavors!

“So,” Dinesh stood nervously in Gilfoyle’s doorway. “Now what?”

 

Gilfoyle just shrugged, but Dinesh could tell he still looked equally nervous in his own way.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted after a minute. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dinesh fiddled with his hands.

 

There was a pause.

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

“Alright.”

 

Dinesh looked around the room, again the only place to sit was the bed. He sunk down, immediately aware of how familiar the creak of the springs were; he felt sick.

 

They both wanted the other to speak first.

 

“It’s okay if this was a mistake,” Gilfoyle spoke more quietly than was normal.

 

“I,” Dinesh began. “I, just, I don’t know how I feel about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG what could have happened!!???


End file.
